


It Was Comic-Con!

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M, Superheroes (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Jared realizes that Jensen gets turned on by superheroes and plots a surprise. It is Comic-Con, after all - where else will he be able to find what he needs?For a prompt at the 2020 fall round of spn_masquerade. Full prompt inside, because I diverged from it quite a bit.Also, the crossdressing is done more as a joke than an actual kink.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	It Was Comic-Con!

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from spn_masquerade:  
> While at Comic Con Jared realizes that Jensen gets turned on by superheroes . Once he figures it out, he arranges to surprised Jensen with one hell of a super powered orgy. Throw in as many or as few super powered actors as you see fit. Bonus points for cosplay.
> 
> As I said, I diverged from this prompt quite a bit. OP, if you read this, please feel free to request it again in a new round. But the idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

It’s subtle – Jared has to give him that.

When Jared likes something – or someone – the whole world knows within minutes. He can barely refrain from shouting it from the rooftops, and his countless tells made him the loser of many a poker game before he stopped gambling with Rosenbaum.

Jensen, however, keeps his emotions closer to his chest, never shows too much. Jared actually has to marvel at his restraint.

However. He hasn’t spent the last fourteen years or so next to this guy for nothing. He speaks Jensen as well as he speaks English. Maybe he hasn’t noticed as much in the last few years, occupied with girlfriends and later his awesome wife. But ever since Jensen and him finally got over themselves and began to hook up – totally wives-approved, and did Jared mention that Genevieve was awesome? – Jared’s started to pay attention to any and every little thing that Jensen does. And right here, in the WB autograph booth, those little things all point to one conclusion: Jensen gets turned on by superheroes. Or people in superhero _costumes_ , anyway.

A middle-aged, still attractive Mr. Fantastic gets a sly once-over, a vintage Black Canary with blonde hair down to her waist gets an extra-long look from under Jensen’s lashes. When a Wonder Woman steps up to the booth with a copy of TV Guide for them to sign Jensen licks his lips, just a quick hint of tongue showing. And a well-muscled Thor showing more skin than Jared remembers ever seeing from Chris Hemsworth makes Jensen almost choke on his sip of water.

Slowly, after the third Black Panther and the fifth time that Jensen’s had to subtly adjust himself, a plan starts to take shape in Jared’s mind. It’ll take some preparation, but where else but at Comic-Con will he be able to find what he needs?

***

“Oh fuck,” Jensen groans, legs twitching where Jared keeps them pinned down. He’s keeping one hand on the back of Jared’s neck, tugging his face closer to where he wants it, the other slipping over Jared’s head until he finds purchase on one pointy ear.

So far, Jared congratulates himself, this night has been a raging success. Jensen did a double take when he opened the door to Jared dressed as a hooded Green Arrow – the Amell version, of course, not Hartley – but by the time that Jared had thrown away his bow to press Jensen against the inside of the door, and Jensen had slipped off Jared’s quiver to run his hands all over Jared’s back, Jensen was fully on-board. He kissed Jared hard, tongue thrusting into his mouth as if he wanted to climb right inside.

“How did you—“ Jensen said when they finally broke apart. “Oh god.”

Jared grinned. “It’s Comic-Con!”

Jensen’s hand came around to slide over Jared’s jacket, fingering the zipper. Impatiently, he tugged at the tab. “C’mon, get this off.”

Jared, who hadn’t bothered with putting on a shirt underneath, helped him get the jacket open so he could feel Jensen’s fingers on his skin. “So you like it?”

The look Jensen shot up at him was dark and full of heat. “What gave it away?”

Jared nudged the duffle bag he’d brought with him with a foot. “Wait till you see what else I’ve got.”

So Green Arrow was a great start. They migrated to the narrow couch after thoroughly defiling the door and a quick costume change for Jared – where Jared had Jensen straddle him, tugged Jensen’s sweatpants under his balls and jerked him off nice and slow until he came all over the lightning bolt on Barry Allen’s chest.

Bucky Barnes was a hit, too, but Donatello made Jensen laugh so hard he almost rolled off the bed. After a look in the mirror, Jared had to agree – men were not supposed to look like giant turtles.

This one right now, however, is his best choice so far. The cape is a bit annoying, falling heavily around Jared’s shoulders, and so is the hard point of the cowl’s nose, but the bat ears are perfect for Jensen to hold onto when his cock finally finds Jared’s open mouth and thrusts in.

Jared would be lying if he said that he wasn’t beyond turned on by now himself, but for now, the rub of his own dick against the bed is enough. This is for Jensen more than for himself, and judging by the sounds Jensen makes and his writhing on the bed, he is enjoying it a lot. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t love this: the feel of Jensen’s balls drawing up, his smell, the feel of his cock nudging the back of Jared’s throat and leaving a taste of precome there.

Still, the next time Jensen pulls back, Jared raises his head further to let him slip out of his mouth, hand taking over with long, sure strokes. He crawls up the bed before Jensen can protest about the interrupted blowjob too much and kisses him, quick.

“D’you wanna finish in my mouth, baby?” he asks, pitching his voice as low and growly as he can. “Or do you want something else? I got one more surprise to show you.”

Jensen pulls him down for a longer, slower kiss before he answers. “Go get your surprise. And then _fuck me_. Please.”

Jared hops off the bed almost immediately, about to slip into the bathroom where he stashed his things when Jensen calls him back. The cape swishes as he turns around. Jensen has two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. As Jared watches, he pulls them out and trails them down his naked chest. “Hurry,” he says. “Or I’m starting without you.”

Jared swallows and hurries.

Changing doesn’t take much time – he leaves Batman where he falls in front of the tub and pulls on his last costume. Steeling himself for actually going out takes a bit longer. He hopes that Jensen will like it and think it’s fun – and not the stupidest idea ever.

Jensen’s got one hand on his cock, stroking slowly, the other working between his legs, but he stills when he sees Jared. “Uh...”

“They didn’t have any Superman left,” Jared says, fiddling with a seam.

“But they had giant-sized Super _girl_?!?” Jensen asks. He’s biting his lip, and the corners of his mouth are twitching. Not completely stupid, then.

“Yes!” Jared says brightly. “Imagine that! And you know what? Supergirl does not wear her underwear over her pants. Much easier access.”

Jensen’s full-on grinning now, having lost the fight, and holds a hand out to Jared. “Then why don’t you take that impressive tent in your skirt over here and take me up, up and away.”

“Oh, my stars and garters!” Jared exclaims and joins Jensen back on the bed.

The End.


End file.
